


In The Morning Light.

by BGee93



Series: OiSuga Week/end [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, OiSuga Weekend 2018, Oisuga Week, Oisuga Weekend, Sorry Not Sorry, i die with honor and spelling mistakes, no actual penetrating sex, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Oikawa and Suga decide to have a lazy morning. Basically just fluff, a bit of sass and quick smut.For Day 2 of OiSuga Weekend from Tumblr (Name: Oisuga-week).Prompt: april 28th: spring /mornings/ different first meeting au.





	In The Morning Light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, I just can't look at it anymore so yeah... Hopefully it's not too horrible D: I also apologize if Tooru seems a bit OOC, it's been fucking forever since I've attempted to write him. *flails*
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93) ~ come chat with me! ~ [ Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93) ~ Stories. Just more stories lol. ~ [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93) ~ Come ask me questions! I'm open for answering almost anything ;) ~ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93) ~ Where I post most of my updates about stories and what I'm working on ~

Sunlight started to trickle into the room through the slits of the blinds. The glare would brighten soon into an annoyance and once It got to the point of flashing directly into his eyes instead of simply hovering on his chest and neck area he would give up on relaxing in bed altogether. There would be no point in laying there in a sad attempt to be lazy for once with sunlight trying to burn off his retinas. It was just another reminder that they really needed to purchase some blackout curtains.

Sighing heavily Tooru shifted onto his back. His muscles aching just enough to remind him of another late night practice session at the University gym. He swears his teammates are secretly trying to kill him, especially Bokuto who will stand there and directly insult or annoy him until he gets a toss.

_"Akaashishi would set to me anytime I asked. I guess you're just not as good as him!"_

_"Hey, hey, set for me! C'mon toss! Toss! Toss!"_

_"Ohoho. Morning Oikahawa!"_

"Oi!" he flinched as a finger flicked over his nose. His head whipped to the side to stare at the figure laying next to him, a slight pout across his lips.

"You're thinking too loud,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, stop thinking. Too early,"

"How'd you know I was thinking? Maybe I'm daydreaming,"

"I smell smoke, so you're thinking too hard,"

"Sure you're not having a stroke?"

"'m not. You will if you don't stop thinking of Kuto-Kun persuading you into tossing to him," Tooru let out an unattractive snort, first at the casual banter then again at how heavy they sounded. The voice gravely and drowned in sleep. A gentle smile replaced the pout as his gaze took in the full image beside him. Slowly he swept his eyes up and down, repeating the motion over and over trying to commit, no burn the sight into his memory forever. It was moments like this that he cherished the most.

Next to him, asleep once again, lay his boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi, former Setter of Karasuno High. They'd quickly gone from Rivals to friends to University dorm housemates. Then after one fateful night, or more accurately described as too much Tequila and two horny teenagers with a lot of pent up sexual tension, they'd become lovers. Three years later brought them to this morning. It's such a beautiful and cliche story. Tooru never gets tired of telling it.

Laying on his stomach, shirt riding up just enough to show off some of the flesh of his back and side, Koushi breathed into his pillow in slow even breaths. One arm was arched under the pillow to support his head, hand peeking out by his chin, and the other, the one he'd reached across and flicked him on the nose with, was now settled against his side laying flat against the mattress. The comforter was tangled with the sheets around his hips in a giant heap, disguising the plump curve of the ass Tooru loves so much. Another pout formed at this realization and he seriously debated on yanking the covers away so he could lay his eyes on it. Then his hands would obviously follow because anyone who's taken the time to notice Koushi's bubble butt simply can't resist at least looking at it.

Koushi shifted into a more comfortable position with a long, drawn out sigh. His Silvery hair falling into his face, across his eyes and nose. Tooru shifted onto his side, bringing him closer to the other, and reached out to softly brush the strands of hair behind an ear. His calloused fingertips brushing against the warmed skin there before slowly sliding down to his jaw. Letting his hand cup a cheek Tooru leaned forward and rubbed his nose against the others. In response Koushi simply sighed again and shifted closer.

Taking this as an invite to keep going Tooru pushed himself flush against Koushi, continuing to rub his nose against the others. Urging him into consciousness once again. It didn't take long, Two more drawn out sighs, and then Koushi was flipping onto his side completely to face Tooru. An arm flopped over his hips heavily. Tooru released a giggle before diving down to brush his lips against the others. It wasn't exactly a kiss, just a brush, but it got the reaction he wanted. Koushi slowly opened his mouth and moved them against Tooru's, who quickly set up a heated pace.

Despite living together and actually seeing each other everyday it has been awhile since they'd had enough time together to be intimate like this. Tooru had been caught up in training with the teams and Koushi was in the middle of a major project at work. Both had been pulling early mornings and later nights for at least the past month.

It wasn't long until both were panting into the kiss, breaking a part for breaths before diving back in. Koushi's tongue swiped across Tooru's lips and he groaned at the wet and warm feeling. His fingers dug into the soft, tangled locks at the back of the others neck. Gently scratching into the skin there. A whimper escaped through Koushi's lips as he pulled away, hands cupping Tooru's face and creating a small amount of distance between them. Tooru tried to move in again but his lover shook his head.

"Wait," he breathed out in a gush of air. Tooru whined, his hips shifting trying to find some friction as his erection crushed against the material of his sweats.

"Tooru, _wait_ ,"

"Do you work today?"

"No,"

"I don't have practice,"

"Okay,"

"I want you," he held in the please that almost escaped, instead biting down on his bottom lip as his hips moved forward again. This time they brushed against Koushi's thigh and a lewd moan erupted from deep in his throat. He knew he was acting and sounded like a horny teenager. In all honesty it would accurately describe how he felt at the moment. They have a healthy sex life and it had been over a month since either one had gotten laid. Knowing his boyfriend like he did, Tooru knew the other had to be as pent up as he was at the moment.

"Heh, I got that," after a moment he breathed out hotly, face going serious.

"I want you too,"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm too bloody _tired_ to have sex," he stopped grinding his hips and stared into Koushi's face. He'd whined the answer out in frustration, drawing out the word tired. After searching his face Tooru started laughing, even throwing a hand over his face as he just let it out. Koushi looked so pissed off over the fact that he was too exhausted to move that it was written all over his face that it made him laugh harder into his hand. Even his Hazel-Brown eyes were hazed over in a mix of desire and sleep as they drooped sleepily.

"'S not funny!"

"It really is,'

"'S not. Stop it," he didn't stop laughing. He truly couldn't help it. It was just too adorable. His bouncing laughter did soon turn into soft giggles soon though. Lungs and chest burning with the sudden fit.

"I'm warning you, stop," Koushi tried growling which just made Tooru break out into more giggles. He went to say ' _Oh, whatch'ya gonna do, hmm Kou_?' but he wasn't given the chance. True to his usual style, Koushi went into Suga mode and smacked the side of his hand into Tooru's side. It wasn't hard, it didn't hurt or anything. But it did knock the wind out of him for several seconds, effectively cutting off the giggling. Once he was able to gasp in oxygen again he sent a very deep pout in the others direction.

"Kou! So _mean_!"

"I told you to stop,"

"Such a **brute** , just like Iwa-chan," that got him a snort as a response. Tooru continued to pout, not looking at Koushi at all. After a few minutes in silence Koushi made the first move. Shifting forward until they were flush against each other again he ran his thumb over the jutting lip.

"I'm sorry," finally Tooru glanced at him. Still pouting but not as much. Koushi leaned in until he could feel their hot breath mixing between them as it ghosted over their faces. Eyes flickering up to meet the others in a heated stare. Tooru gave in and crashed their lips together again in a sloppy, wet, extremely lazy kiss. Drool was slipping down their chins but neither one seemed to care all too much. Koushi rubbed his thumb along Tooru's cheek as he leaned deeper into the kiss, throwing a leg over the others hips. Tooru reacted instantly grasping Koushi's thigh and dragging their hips together. Moaning into each others mouths they started grinding against each other, the friction reigniting the earlier heat and soon their erections were back and throbbing between them.

Koushi broke a part their kiss, once again, but didn't stop Tooru this time. Instead he gripped Tooru's hip and yanked him forwards, grinding their erections directly into each other. The pace he set was uneven and just as sloppy as the kiss he'd initiated, telling signs of just how tired he was. Taking this into account Tooru grasped the hand digging into his hip and moved it forcefully to his shoulder. Koushi raised an eyebrow in confusion until Tooru gripped Koushi's hip instead and took over the lead.

One hand cupped Koushi's neck while the other pulled their hips together in tight, fast grinding through the material of their pants between them. There was barely any skin touching and it could barely be called a form of sex. Despite this, neither one of them was going to last long.

Tooru watched Koushi's face through lidded eyes. He watched as the other screwed his eyes shut and pushed his face into the pillow, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back the throaty moans and gasps as he grew closer to the edge of orgasm. Any other day he would slow down until Koushi stopped trying to bite back the sounds but this morning he couldn't find it in himself to stop. Instead it spurred him to move faster, already aching muscles burning with each grind of their hips.

He was practically snapping their hips together instead of grinding when Koushi fell over the edge. He felt the other tense before an extremely dirty sounding, very long moan fell out of his open mouth as he threw his head back into his pillow and gripped onto Tooru's shoulder with a vice like grip. Tooru held him close as he shuddered and panted through the orgasm, beads of sweat slicked and slid down Koushi's forehead, back and chest. A shit eating grin spread over his face as he watched Hazel-brown eyes surrounded by short, off white lashes rolled to the back of their head as one last deep shudder shot through Koushi's body.

It took a few minutes for him to come down from his Euphoria. A dark flush had spread across his chest, neck and face as his breaths panted out of his lungs in uneven puffs. Koushi slowly reopened his eyes to look into Tooru's. Similar to how he must look right now, or at least how he must have looked not too long ago, Tooru was close to his own orgasm. Cheeks a deep pink shade that stretched across his ears and neck, skin slick with sweat from their actions and the fact that they still somehow had the heavy comforter across their legs and hips. Hot breath panted across his nose and lips, he ignored the horrid morning breath for now, and focused on the shaking hand now gripping his ass firmly keeping his hips moving forward and upward.

Despite the shock waves of over sensitivity beginning to make him flinch and jerk with each thrust forward Koushi tried to keep up the pace they had going, causing as much friction for Tooru as he could. He could tell Tooru was extremely close to the edge, his forehead shifted forward into the crook of Koushi's neck, grazing his teeth over a sensitive area behind Koushi's ear. Reaching a hand down between them, hushing a whine that fell from Tooru at losing some of the contact they had when their chests were touching, Koushi ran a hand along the hard, pulsing length. The front of their pants were dripping wet, especially Koushi's with drying cum, and the feeling made him grimace.

Koushi hated feeling dirty and they would definitely need a shower after this. He mentally paused for a moment before deciding on a bath instead, required less movement and that way he and Tooru could cuddle in the hot water.

He slipped a hand into Tooru's sweats and gripped him just under the head of his penis, precum dripping down to slick up the quick, jerking movements of his wrist. His thumb running over the head in a swirl each time his flicked his wrist up. Just the way Tooru liked it. The brunet moaned and cursed hot breathy whispers into Koushi's ear as he finally spilled over the edge and into his boyfriends hand and sweatpants. Koushi kissed Tooru's sweaty forehead as he continued to roll his hips and flick his wrist until his orgasm died down.

Once the spasms and curses stopped Tooru pulled away to look into his favorite pair of Hazel-Brown eyes with a cheesy lopsided grin spread across his tired face.

"I think that's the laziest sex I've ever had,"

"Gee, thanks babe,"

"You know what I meant," they relaxed there for a bit longer just enjoying each others company. Tooru gently cupping Koushi's face in his hands, running his thumbs along the course with morning beard cheeks. Koushi laying on one of his own hands while the other went from rubbing designs into Tooru's back down to slowly running circles over the edge of the hip bone that stuck out of the sweats. Soon enough though the high of their early morning activities fell away and Koushi was scrunching his face up at the mess they'd made and were now lying in. Not to mention they both hadn't showered the night before so they stunk with lingering odors of sweat and sex.

"Koushi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"I know," Tooru took a moment to fangirl and squeal about the Star Wars reference before continuing.

"But, um, how do I put this,"

"Just spit it out,"

"You don't... Smell like _my_ Mr. Refreshing right now," he got a smack in the face with Koushi's pillow before he even completed his sentence. A snort escaped as he grinned and kept talking through the pillow assault.

"Pretty _Unrefreshing_ actually. Should we get you some Febreeze?"

"Fuck off! At least I don't smell like a dead gym rat!"

" _Well_ , actually," this time Koushi smashed the pillow into his face and held it there as Tooru continued to giggle, now thoroughly out of breath again.

"I was gonna have a bath and invite you to join me, not now!" and with that Koushi rolled off the side of the bed, and strutted side to side towards the bathroom. His arms swung by his sides as he waved his hands outwards. Tooru smirked and followed his Penguin strutting boyfriend into the bathroom. Knowing full well that Koushi wouldn't kick him out and would allow him to join in on the bath despite what he'd just said.


End file.
